


In bed

by koroleva



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koroleva/pseuds/koroleva





	In bed

[   
](http://www.flickr.com/photos/ls311/5190993238/)


End file.
